Esosa Obey
All of Africa was thrown into chaos, millions were dying by the day. Esosa could only run with the others as demons scourged the land, all he could do was help get as many people to safety as he could. For the time, he disavowed God. He could not imagine a being so cruel as to let this wanton violence murder so many innocent people. For his own survival and for those near him he took to theft. Abilities Psychometry: The shift has granted Esosa the ability to channel psychic visions when he comes into physical contact with an object. By the act of touch he is able to see what occurred near an object up to at least two days prior. The further back he sees into, the more force he exerts, but he can see up to 4 hours without mental anguish. The longest he's seen up to is three days, but they need to be objects with great personal attachment to them like an heirloom or such. The visions are highly potent if high emotions are attached to the object, to the point of ingraining themselves from simple visions in actual memories that remain permanently in Esosa's mind. This power doesn't always work, and high emotions of a person need to attached to the object for it to work. Similarly there are drawbacks, a potent memory can put him into a coma for several days as his brain tries to fit the memory into Esosa's mind. A newly acquired memory can actually get rid of other memories. For example, he once learned proper rope knots but the next morning could not remember how to tie his shoes. Similarly, too potent a memory could cause actual brain damage, but this has fortunately yet to happen. This power in turn has lent itself towards gaining a wealth of experience on the criminal underworld. He's an ace marksmen, a precise sniper, and absolutely lethal with a knife, not to mention his skill as an unarmed brawler. He can rig a decent explosive and has even learned enough to earn his pilot's license (if he needed it). He's also well educated and knows a wealth of knowledge on international law, economics and theology. He's also a good singer and musician, he plays piano, guitar, percussion, and the trumpet. Skills Smuggling, Political Science, Firearms. Biological Profile Appearance He's a tall and well built man, very dark skinned and graced with a strong face. Although bald he keeps his prematurely grayed facial hair well trimmed or just simply shaved off. On his off days (if he ever has them) he likes to indulge in his wealth a bit and wears more than a few finer suits when out at night. Rarely does this occur, and for the most part tends to stay dressed plainly and simply, shirts and jeans, often cargo pants and the like. Personal Belongings A small bible he often brings with him on jobs. He alsp has a guitar he plays regularly. Personality Esosa is a charming but ruthless kind of gangster, who fancies himself a modern day Robin Hood. He is quick on a joke and a smile, but is equally willing to slit a man's throat if he crosses him. He's a controlled man, but certainly not a passive one, he'll get what he wants and not even consider the idea of failure. There is a passion in him, towards his people and a desire to aid those in need but on the surface he is mostly in this for himself and his survival. He can be untrustworthy and unpredictable, but when a job needs being done he will do it. He's also not without his own personal code of honor and does not dare break it. He's a born leader but is often too head strong to allow someone to work under him. He can be a difficult man to get along with, but he makes the end result worth it. He's thinks himself a hero of his people, and his often criminal actions justified. He is politically and socially conscious and often much more thoughtful and intelligent than his smuggling mates but certainly doesn't see himself as superior. He's a complex man, with middle class sensibilities but criminal tastes and a refugee's passion. Spiritual Convictions Christian Likes Family, Faith, Honesty, Money, Courage, A Good Woman, Respect, Reading Dislikes Cowards, Selfishness, Apathy, Stupidity, Hypocrisy Strengths Brave, Charming, Intelligent Weaknesses Impulsive, Arrogant, All too mortal History Ask to hear about the story of Esosa Obey and you'll hear a very dark tale. Born into a family of murders, he was a soldier his entire life, roaming the rural plains killing at will. At the time of the shift, he formed his own clan of cannibals and wandered the countryside further, killing even demons that crossed their path. The actual story is much different. Born in Nigeria to a normal, middle class family with parents who worked in Parliament, Esosa grew up a fairly normal young boy. A passion for music, he had dreams of becoming a world famous musician at a very early age, something that was lectured out of him as time went on. As such, when he was of age and went to university he studied political science and quickly then moved on to law school. He was a smart student but a bit lazy, he had little passion for the work and so quickly dropped out and with a vague sense of destiny he sought to begin his (soon to fail) music career. It did not go well, and Esosa found himself almost completely destitute, sick off too much booze and living like a squatter. It was then that God entered his life. Walking down the street one day, he crossed paths with a young nun of the local Church. She sat with him and let him talk of what Esosa considered his worthless life. She took his hand and said that his path had not been laid clear to him, but all paths lead to God. She then gave him a few dollars to buy a meal and went on her way. By a simple act of kindness from a nun, Esosa was struck with an epiphany, a new direction. He began volunteering his time to the church and then soon went into seminary with the intent on becoming a priest. He was ordained and joined the cloth, and he felt that his life had now aligned with Gods calling. That was when the shift occurred. He was gifted with a power to see visions of simple objects by merely touching them. It was a useful power, and the shift would force him to make good work of it. All of Africa was thrown into chaos, millions were dying by the day. Esosa could only run with the others as demons scourged the land, all he could do was help get as many people to safety as he could. For the time, he disavowed God. He could not imagine a being so cruel as to let this wanton violence murder so many innocent people. For his own survival and for those near him he took to theft. With his powers of psychometry he learned quickly how to operate a weapon by merely touching the many that laid in the hands of dead men as he made his way north. All the while he acquired more knowledge, mostly criminal, from the objects laid scattered from the corpses of the demons victims. He made his way to Egypt where some civilization remained intact. Using a forged ID, he made himself out as a sailor as jobs were needed to get people out of Africa and into safer lands. He became a smuggler, helping ship surviving Africans into safer lands. Those first few weeks of smuggling hardened Esosa but made him a better man. The smuggling work also led into more profitable side jobs, which Esosa became a natural at. However, he never lost sight of the problems in Africa and as he saw more and more of the newly reformed New York post shift it horrified him. As everyone adjusted to the new changes it looked as if it was all business as usual. It seemed that the world had forgotten what had happened to Africa, that they were all but dead. This spurned Esosa to action beyond just smuggling people into the ESU. He took to robbery during his trips to New York. He would steal money to give the refugees as they left the boat. He became a kind of criminal activist, trying to send the message of his still dying people, that they were in need of help while the Americas went on with their lives. So far, only the police have taken notice, and some worry that Esosa may turn to murder to get his message across. For now, he is content to fight the good fight for his people, doing all he can for them, but it certainly doesn't hurt making some cash on the side. Time Line May 28, 2014Everything is Complicated May 29, 2014On the Edge of Oblivion June 02, 2014Trouble Adjusting Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Humans with Abilities Category:Criminal Syndicates